The transparent display means that the display itself possesses the light penetration of a certain degree, which can allow the user can clearly see the background behind the display as watching the display. Therefore, the transparent display is applied for building widows, car windows or shop windows.
For realizing to show the image pictures and the background pictures at the same time, the transparent display generally divides the pixel regions in the panel into the display regions and the transparent regions. The display regions show the image pictures, and the transparent regions do not comprise color resist to achieve the transparent display. Although the transparent regions do not have color resist, the light reflected by a portion of the background object is absorbed by the lower polarizer when the light reflected by the background object passes through the upper polarizer and the lower polarizer. Meanwhile, the light passing through the lower polarizer cannot completely accomplish the operation of rotating 90° polarization state. Namely, a portion of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer will be filtered again as passing through the upper polarizer. The transmittance of the light reflected by the background object in the transparent regions is seriously lost to severely influence the brightness and the image quality of the background object.